YGO EQG - Episode 004
"Pinkie Pie" is the fourth episode/chapter of the series. After Flash's duel with Cold, he started to feel down because of what happened.This was actually distracting him from what he normally does. Twilight runs into him and tells Flash he's gonna need to duel to clear his mind, so he duels against Pinkie. Pinkie uses another type of summoning that Flash hasn't seen before. Will Flash win? Will he clear his mind of what happened? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Pinkie Pie Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Starbreak Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Balloon Jungle". Now all "Balloonimal" monsters she controls cannot be destroyed by battle when they attack stronger monsters or monsters with the same ATK. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Lion" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Balloonimal Lion" attacks "Starbreak Dragon". She then activates the effect of "Balloonimal Lion" to look at the top two cards of her Deck, add one of them to her hand and send the other to the Graveyard. She adds "Swing of Memories" and sends "Balloonimal Eagle". Due to the effect of "Balloon Jungle", "Balloonimal Lion" isn't destroyed by battle, so only "Starbreak Dragon" is destroyed. She then activates "Swing of Memories" to revive "Balloonimal Eagle" (1200/800) in Attack Position. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Balloonimal Lion" with "Balloonimal Eagle" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Griffon" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. Flash activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Dog" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Balloonimal Griffon" attacks "Magna Fighter Gladio". She then activates the effect of "Balloonimal Griffon" to guess a card type and draw a card. If she's right, then "Balloonimal Griffon" will gain 1000 ATK. She guesses Spell. She draws the Spell Card "Balloon Gale" ("Balloonimal Griffon": 2200 → 3200/1800). "Balloonimal Griffon" destroys "Magna Fighter Gladio". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Balloonimal Dog" expires ("Ballloonimal Griffon": 3200 → 2200/1800). "Balloonimal Dog" attacks Flash directly (Flash 4000 → 3000). Turn 5: Flash Flash draws "Reflection Guard". He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Balloon Gale" to Tribute "Balloonimal Dog" and return one Spell Card Flash controls to his hand equal to its Level. "Balloonimal Dog" is Level 3, so she returns Flash's face-down, "Magna Caster Solaris" and "Magna Caster Lunara". She then activates "Shuffle Party" to force both players to shuffle their entire hand into their Decks and draw the same number of cards returned. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Fish" (1000/500) in Attack Position. "Balloonimal Griffon" attacks "Magna Fighter Gladio". She then activates the effect of "Balloonimal Griffon" to guess a card type and draw a card. She guesses Spell. She draws the Spell Card "Forgotten Talent" ("Balloonimal Griffon": 2200 → 3200/1800). "Balloonimal Griffon" destroys "Magna Fighter Gladio". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Balloonimal Dog" expires ("Ballloonimal Griffon": 3200 → 2200/1800). "Balloonimal Fish" attacks Flash directly (Flash 3000 → 2000). She then pays 500 Life Points (Pinkie 4000 → 3500) to activate "Forgotten Talent". Now the effects of all monsters Flash controls are negated. Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) from his Extra Deck and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to increase the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters he controls by 500 ("Magna Fighter Gladio": 2100 → 2600/2200; "Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000). "Magna Fighter Gladio" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Griffon" (Pinkie 3500 → 3100). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Fish" (Pinkie 3100 → 1100). He then activates "Double Strike" to reduce the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 1000 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3000 → 2000/2000) and allow it to attack again. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Pinkie directly (Pinkie 1100 → 0).